Further our knowledge of the pathogenesis of precancer of the human breast. If we knew how cancer develops, we might find a way to arrest the disease at a precancerous stage. The specific aims are: to establish whether or not angiogenesis is a reliable criterion for precancer; and to characterize further by biochemical and immunological markers the type(s) of lesions that possess angiogenic capacity from those that do not.